edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Ed Game Episode 1 A New ED
Episode 1 A New Ed The story begins in Atlanta in the woods where the three kids from Peach Creek are: Ed, Eddy and Eddy. The three Eds are in the woods on a field trip. Edd: Isn't this exciting my friends? We are in Atlanta to enjoy mother nature. Eddy: Man, this is so boring. Why did I even come here? This nature thing doesn't help me find any ideas for a new scam. Edd: Now now Eddy, sometimes we have to take a break from scams to see the wonders of nature. Eddy: Yeah, but the thing is, nothing special is gonna happen Sock-head! Ed: Oh, oh! I have a idea! Eddy: What? Ed: Maybe some strange infection is going to turn people into zombies like in zombie movies and we will be forced to survive! Eddy:... That's just stupid E- Suddenly, the boys hear a noise coming from the woods, it sounded like a gunshot. Edd: Oh dear! Eddy: Oh boy, something exciting is happening! Come on guys! Eddy runs to the direction where the gunshot was heard. Edd: Eddy, wait! Edd goes after Eddy. Ed: Wait for me, guys! Ed goes after his friends. The Eds arrive at where the gunshot was heard and in horror, they see a man who has dark skin, his leg is injured, has a shotgun, a crashed car and a dead cop who doesn't have a head. The man looks at the Eds and throws his gun away. Man: I... I... Eddy: What did you do?! Man: I din't mean to.... I tried to wake him up and.... He woke up as a zombie and tried to eat me! Ed: YAY! Zombie apocalypse! Edd: Ed, please! We're gonna help you sir. Man: Thank you. Suddenly, they hear noises coming from the bushes. Some dead people come out and the Eds and the man are scared. Edd: Oh my! Eddy: Are those... Ed: ZOMBIES! Man: We have to get out of here! The Eds help the man and they are trying to get out of the forest and more zombies show up and this scares the Eds and the man even more. They see a fence, they climb on the fence and they get on the other side. They are at a house. The Eds and the man get away from the fence and the zombies are about to break it but another gunshot is heard and the zombies go away. Eddy: Man, that was close. Edd: What do we do? Man: We are going to enter in the house. Maybe someone will help us. Edd: Good idea. We never heard your name, Mr... Man: It's Lee. And you three are? Ed: My name is Ed! Edd: My name is also Edd, but with two D's. Eddy: And I'm Eddy, together we are the Eds. Lee: Ok Eds, let's see if someone will help us. Eds and Lee enter the house Lee-Guys you check 1st flor i check kitchen Eddy-alright let's go guys Eds go upstairs and Lee check kitchen.Lee finds a radio ?-dady Lee-Hello ? ?-Your not my dady ? Lee-No sorry.How old are you ?-8 Lee-Where are you parent's ? ?-They went to Savanna.I stay with Sandra Lee-What's your name ? Clementine-I'm Clementine Lee-Where are you ? Clementine-I'm at the tree house .See (yells) Zombie Sandra attack Lee Lee run to door where Clem is waiting with the hammer Clementine -Here ! Lee take hammer and kills zombie Edd-Lee what happened.Stupid zombie Eddy-And who's that little girl ? Clementine -I'm Clementine Eddy-Alright Clem I'm Eddy this is Edd and Ed Edd -What do we do now ? Lee-Let's go now They going and meet Chet and Shawn Shawn -Who are you ? Lee-We don't want to hurt.We looking for help Shawn -You are with this guy's and your daughter Edd-He's not his daughter Shawn -Then who is he ? Lee-I'm her babysitter Shawn-alright names Shawn this is Chet Chet -Hi Shawn-If you help us with the car we can take you to my father farm Ed-Zombies are coming ? Shawn -Dammit now They help them with a car and run with them At the night the .... They stop the car Chet -alright to my home my mom's gonna be mad Chet is going to his house Hershel get out the house Hershel-Good to see Shawn and I see you have guests with you. Lee-You son save our lives Hershel -I'm happy that he help someone.Your are with your daughter and friends Eddy-We don't know him we only just meet Shawn -And he's not her father his her babysitter Hershel-Your leg is injured come on I apposition it Hershel oppositions Lee leg Shawn-Dad we need reinforces fence Edd-He's right we saw a lot of them Hershel-......Alright leg is okay.Go sleep to barn They going to barn Clementine-I miss my parent's Ed-I'm sure you miss them Clem The next day Kenny-Hey get up Edd-Who are you ? Kenny-Name's Kenny Lee-Lee that's Clementine Ed-I'm Ed Edd-My name is Edd but with two D Eddy-Eddy Duck-Dad we building a fence there's a tractor ! Kenny-Let's go.This is my boy Ed junior but we call him Duck Edd-Duck? Kenny His yell a lot Duck-DAD ! Kenny-See Katja -Hi I'm Katja Eddy-Cmon guy's let'go we need talk They going to barn Eddy-Can we trust them ? Edd-They look ok Ed-Zombies are real I can't believe this Eddy-Ed don't talk about this we planing something.We stay with them few day's and see Edd-I don't believe I saying this that's a good idea Eddy Hershel get enter the barn Ed-Hi Hershel Hershel-Hi Lee coming too to barn and talks with Hershel when they hear a yell Hershel-You go there I get my shotgun Lee go to Shawn and Duck Ed-What about us XD Eddy-Ed Idiot let's go They going there but It's to late Hershel-Get out ...Get the FU@$@! of here Kenny-sorry Hershel-Sorry ? You son is alive ! And you why don't you help him Lee silenced Hershel-Get out and never come back Kenny-We can go to Macon if you want Lee-Eds are you coming ? Eddy-Yeah They arrive Macon Kenny -The end of the gasoline They going and see a ,,Man,, Kenny-Hello we need a help ! The man rotates and they saw that his a zombie.More zombies are coming one cath Duck but someone shot and save duck Glenn -Run ! They run and entering drug store Lilly -We can't risk like this Carley-We can't just people die Lilly-When I say ''that people stays shut no metter what I mean It ..This people can be dangerous ! Edd-Hey lady chill out we are just a people with two kids we seem dangerous ?! Lilly-Maybe you faking good people ? Carley-Where's your humanity ! Lee- Edd Is right we have kids with us Larry-I see 1 little girl Lee- What is it ? Clementine-I have to pee Lee-Well go Gleen-They have kids Lilly Lilly -Monsters outside don't care Ed-They are zombies Lilly-And ?! Eddy-You start to piss me off like Ed sister and Kevin ! Kenny-Hey lady maybe you should join monsters outside you have something in common ! Larry-Goodammit Lilly you have to control this people Lilly-Carley and Glenn run out there Kenny-Lee you believed this lady ? Eddy -I hope no Larry-That lady is my daughter.Holy shit one of them is bitten Lee-He wasn't bite Ed-Yeah that girl save him in the time ! Larry-Hell he wasn't we have to end this now Kenny-Over my dead body Larry-We''ll dig one hole Katja-No I cleaning him there's no bite his fine ! Larry-Don't you get it people we all see this happened.... Ed-We know I tell them when we were driving here ! Old man chill out he's not bitten ! Kenny -shut up ! Larry -We need throw him or smashed his head ! Katja-Stop him Kenny-What are we doing with him guy's Lee-We kick him ass Edd-I agree Carley-EVERYONE CHILL !!!!! Lilly-No one is doing anything Larry-shut up Lilly and you too shut up !.They find us and they will get in.But now we are trapped in here one of those thing's ! Kenny-What are you talking about ? Larry-He's bitten ! Katja -He's not ! .Lee Eds stop him .It's upsetting him ! Lee-Sit down or else Larry-You gonna threat me you and your friends from homo parade ! Kenny-This one Eddy-SHUT UP EVERYONE MAYBE THEY HEAR US !! Lilly-Shut up little man Eddy-second Sarah (laugh) Lilly-who's Sarah ? Eddy-Someone ! Larry-Little boy before you eat your mommy you can watch your dad Kenny-I'm kill him kat just worried about duck Clementine-Lee Lee-Yeah ? Clementine-There's someone in there Lee-It's just locked . Larry -Look I'm not bad guy I'm just worried about my daughter Kenny-No you're a guy who's arguing to kill a kid Larry-He;s covered in muck she will find bite look Kenny-She won't Edd-Yes because he's not bitten ! Larry-And if she does ? Lee-He's just a boy I thing we can handle it Larry-A little boy he will be a zombie ! Lee-NO YOU DON"T TOUCH THAT BOY YOU WON"T TOUCH ANYONE I GOT A GIRL WHO I PROTECTED TO YOU WANT FIGHT OLD MAN C"MON WHEN YOU KILL ME SOMEONE GONNA KILL YOU Clem yells.Zombie attack Clem Larry-Jesus ! Lee-Clementine Lee fighting with zombie and Carley kills zombie Zombie hit a window with desk Larry-They getting in ? Eddy-Shut up old man Zombies stop Glenn-Thank god Larry-We almost because of her Larry falls down Lilly-Dad ! Eddy-Great what now Edd-Eddy It's his hearth Lilly-How do you now that Ed-He's smart that why Lilly-pills are over .We try to get to the pharmacy since we get here please help Eddy-but I don't like him Edd-Me too Ed-And me Lilly-Then don't help asshole's Lee-I'm try to get here Lilly -Thank you Glenn- I can go to motel and get gasoline Lee-That would be great take walkie-talkie if you will have a trouble contact with us Glenn go outside. Edd-What now guy's Eddy-I Don't know Ed Lee-Hey guy's Ed - Hi Lee- You were talking about Sarah and Kevin when we were arguing who they're Ed-Sarah is my sister. Eddy-Kevin is the most asshole in our city Lee-Where did you live ? Edd-Peach Creek Lee-Eddy why Lilly is just like Sarah ? Eddy-Too long to talk Lee-I'm go to the office 50 minutes later Glenn-Hello ? Lee-Glenn ? Glenn-I stuck in the motel I need a help Lee-Alright wait someone will go and help Carley-I go Lee- Me too Edd-Good luck Carley-thanks .... Edd - Edd with two D Ed-You can call him double dee ! Lee and Carley goes help Glenn 40 minutes later Ed-You back ! Lee and Lilly going to pharmacy.Alarm is on Eddy-Are you kidding me ? Zombies are attacking Katja -C'mon baby we have to go Kenny-I get the truck Lilly-Fast I need take my father out of here Kenny-I'm not gonna be slow .Honey wait with Duck in the office.Glenn when you heard car start getting people out of here Glenn -Got it Kenny -Eds you are going with me Ed-alright' Kenny-Lee ,Doug ,Carley you guy's make sure our defenses stay up till then.Lee I take you axe Lee-Here you go Carley-Guy's that door are not close anymore Eds and Kenny run to car Eddy-Here They ran to car Kenny-Guy's cover me Edd-Ok Eds cover Kenny from zombies Kenny-ready Edd-Let's go Ed-Yeah Eddy-Ed you were dreaming of zombie apocalypse Ed-It's not like in movies and dreams Kenny ride to drug store and people start entering Edd-Where's Doug ? Carley-His dead Ed- And where's Lee ? Kenny-Larry you .... Kenny go to drug store and coming back with Lee 30 minutes later Group is at the motel Lilly -Eds Eddy-What do you want Lilly-I want to sorry Edd-Ok Eddy-But that don't change anything Lilly-I know Lilly go away Edd-What do you think about this people ? Eddy-Everyones ok besides Larry and Lilly Ed-I agree Edd-Me too They hear a gunshot's Ed-You hear this ? Edd-Military Light's stop working Eddy-What the ? TO BE CONTINUED Category:Zombie Apocalypse